Dash (Fursona)
This is the Fursona of Confetii The Party Pup (I have permission from Jason to use the name Dash) Dash is a mostly grey husky mix, he has dark grey over his ears (the left one slightly flopped while the left perks up straight) and his cheeks while his face is a slightly lighter grey. the lower parts of his legs are also the lighter grey but his back and parts of his legs are the darker. His tail is also dark except for the end which fades to lighter. Finally on his left paw he has a silver sock with a ring about an inch above it and the right paw just his toes are silver. He is usually seen just wearing a dark blue scarf and his distance bracelet (mostly white with one black bead). Dash is a very outgoing and playful husky, he has some form of social anxiety and it's sometimes hard to get him out of his shell but once you do he is very energetic and can sometimes be a bit obnoxious. He spends a lot of his alone time on his phone or on his computer, and when the outside world is quiet, he likes to listen to music. He has an interesting set of abilities, his most prominent being drawing or singing, but he also plays the piano, knows how to sew and knit and has an interest in photography. He can be kinda messy, and unless he keeps up with it his room can turn into a trash-bin every once in a while but he tries to keep it nice and tidy. Though his mouth can run a bit, dirty, when he's talking about something he's passionate about he can be very intellectual and will show that he knows his facts. Though he may be a little on the dense side and a little annoying, he really does try to be a sweetheart and usually has his morals in the right place. He really just wants him and everyone around him to be having a good time, and at least in the moment, be happy. Random * He sketches most of the time, usually resorting to it to stay awake * He has very slight insomnia and has trouble relaxing sometimes * He has '''really bad '''Social Anxiety and breaks down sometimes when pups pressure him to talk to pups he doesn't want to * He lives in the Colorado mountains but majority of his time is spent visiting adventure bay * He is a few years older than the current gen PP about the age of Kodiak * He responds mostly to Dash, but will also react to Koho or Spencer * His coat is pretty thick and he sheds a lot in the summer, a big reason he prefers the winter * He loves making new friends and tries very hard sometimes to become friends with other pups * He listens to almost all kinds of music, pretty much having a soundtrack to her life, the only music she really can't listen to is anything with vocal straining * You can grantee pretty much certain friendship from him if you give him junk food or sweets of some sort * Animation is something he sticks to in his free time, thought he wants to take it on as an actual career someday * His right eye is a lazy eye meaning it will drift off sometimes * When he's a teenager he gets a pair of blue and purple glasses, that are in the generic 'nerd' style * Around his teens he realizes that he is bisexual * He considers himself the 'Shipping King' and no matter what the subject matter be he can find something to ship * He has a lot of merch (mostly in sweater/t-shirt form) including but not limited to Panic! at the Disco, Dan and Phil, Warrior Cats, Anime and Gravity Falls * With him he usually either has his backpack with his step-brothers boy scout patches on it, or a bag witch has pictures of the actor Matthew Gray Gubler adorned with the phrase, "you like what you see?". In that he carries a sketchbook, his pencil bag, his wallet, his phone and usually a pair of headphones. If it's needed he will also pack his computer to take with him places. * He loves to go out Boating, but only in Lakes. He has never been very far out into the ocean but he doesn't think he would like it very much if he did * Along the line he met a cat by the name of Erik during school, he feel pretty hard for them and after a few months of knowing them he asked them out, to his surprise they actually said yes and now the two of them are happily dating. Friends * Lex * Dan * Ciara * Winter * Chanell * Mackie * Kailey * Kate * Crystal * Iain * Scout * Jon Feel free to ask about friends he loves making them! Fears * Sensory Deprivation * He can't be out on water without being able to see at least 1 shoreline at all times, as well as the bigger the boat he is on the more worried he usually is * Because of his anxiety he happens to always worry about a lot of things and blow things out of proportion By Me Current Gen * Pups and Party Cake * A Trip to Remember * Wess Bronycon Adventure Future Gen * Pups and the Snowy Proposal By Others Current Gen * Pup Pup Adventure Bay * Phantom of the movie theater * Pups and the Raptor Rampage Future Gen Songs Collabs Game Articles * PAW Patrol Party 6 Dashcrunnchycrowe.png|Dash Drawn by CrunchyCrowe (On Youtube) Dash comm by nifty senpai-d9v8vjs.png|Dash Drawn by Nifty-Senpai on Youtube/DeviantArt G my love is pure by kingjaytail-d9vstfa.png|Gift of Dash and Ni ni done by Kingjaytail on DeviantArt Wagwag dash by kingjaytail-d9u4txu.png|Dash drawn by Kingjaytail G let s watch this city by kingjaytail-d9u4u1m.png|Dash and Ni ni as Ladybug and Chat noir drawn by Kingjaytail Partners in crime amv wip by koho2001 2-d9w88rr.jpg|Dash and Ni Ni headshots - Thumbnail for my AMV Untitled drawing by koho2001 2-d9rwbp1 (1).png|Dash's reference made by me Screenshot 2016-09-12 at 10.07.37 PM.png|Custom Dash Jacket made by Lemonbrat Studios (find them On Twitter) The person in the picture is one of the people who made it Category:Koho2001s Characters Category:Females Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fursona Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Character's